Christmas in July: Don't save it all for Christmas
by Tai is the mon
Summary: I found these christmas lyrics very fitting for these fics. I hope you enjoy. PG for mentioing of drugs.
1. Don't save it all for Christmas Day

Tai stared blankly into the fire. It was Christmas Eve, and he was all alone. Sora was with Matt, having fun shopping down town. Kari and TK were with them. Izzy was in America visiting Mimi, getting into the American Christmas spirit. Joe was at home, enjoying his family Christmas. Davis, Cody, and Yolie were at Ken's enjoying a special Christmas party along with some other kids from school. His mom was doing last minute Christmas shopping, and would be lucky to be back by midnight. And his dad was at the bar having a drink with some of the 'guys'. Tai expected him home drunk.   
"Everyone is supposed to have someone to be with on Christmas. Family, friends, lovers, someone. Everyone but me I guess." He threw another twig gently on the fireplace, telling himself the tears on his face where from the smoke.  
  
[b] Don't get so busy that you miss  
Giving just a little kiss  
To the ones you love  
Don't even wait a little while  
To give them just a little smile  
A little is enough[/b]  
  
Sora walked down the street, with her arm looped in Matt's. Both were smiling and giggling every once in a while, oblivious to the two younger children behind them. They to were into the holiday spirit, and enjoying each other's company. But something was tugging at Kari's conscious, and TK could tell.   
"Kari, whats the matter? You can tell me."  
"It's Tai."  
"What about him?"  
"I feel bad about leaving him all by himself. I mean he just found out about a year ago about Sora's thing for Matt, and now he's at home alone."  
"Don't worry Kari, Tai's a big boy he can take care of himself."  
"I know your right, but he seems so lonely. Christmas is a time to be together and we're all somewhere else." TK smiled at her loving concern.  
"Tell you what, we'll get Tai a special present. Something to really cheer him up okay?"  
"Okay! That should do the trick." Both of them didn't know that what Tai wanted wasn't a material possession. What he wanted was love.  
  
[b] How many people are crying  
People are dying  
How many people are asking for love  
  
(Chorus)  
  
So Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find your way  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love...[/b]  
  
Izzy and Mimi were walking down to Rockefeller center, too see the giant tree which would be lit that night.  
"Isn't this exciting Izzy! I'm glad you came all the way from Japan to be here with me."  
"Hey, what are pals for? Besides I found a great airplane ticket deal on the Internet, and I couldn't not take advantage of it." Mimi laughed at Izzy's remark and put her arms around him.  
"I just wish the others could be here too. They'd enjoy this almost as much as us, if not more."  
"I know what you mean, but I'm sure they're all doing fine at home. They're probably busy wrapping and shopping and caroling. They're doing just fine."  
"I guess your right." Just then the tree sparked to life, shining on the faces of the people gathering around, and sparkling of the snow.  
"It's beautiful isn't it Izzy?"  
"It's prodigious!" And the stood side by side, watching the snowflakes turn colors as they floated past the lights.  
  
Meanwhile Tai had to confront his now drunken father.   
"Dad come on, whatcha' go and get drunk for! You know how mom hates it."  
"I know Taichi but…"  
"Don't call me that! My name is Tai! And I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I just want…" Tai faltered.  
Mr. Kamiya looked surprised at Tai's outburst, but he was sober enough to ask, "What do you want."  
"I want," Tai hesitated, trying to find the right words, but gave up, "never mind. You wouldn't understand!" Tai ran to his room and slammed the door. Mr. Kamiya went to chase after him, but found it locked.   
"Tai come on, I'd understand. Open this door and lets talk about it."  
"No!"  
"Taichi come and open this door this instant!" Tai ignored him and turned on the radio.   
"Please daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas. I don't wanna' see my Momma cry." Was the song that greeted him. Tai whirled to face the door.   
"You hear that dad! You hear it! Well listen well, because it's talking about you!"  
"Tai come and talk to me. We live in the same family we can talk about this kind of thing."  
"Family? Family! What family! Families have love, which in case you haven't noticed, is something we don't have!" No reply came from the other side of the door as Tai fell onto his bed, trying to hide his tears.  
  
[b] How could you wait another minute  
A hug is warmer when you're in it  
And Baby that's a fact  
And saying "I love you's" always better  
Seasons, reasons, they don't matter  
So don't hold back  
How many people in this world  
So needful in this world  
How many people are praying for love[/b]  
  
Ken laughed as Davis once again spilled punch all over the girl he was trying to talk to. Davis fumed over as the girl walked off to find a cloth.   
"Alright Mr. Hotshot, lets see you try it."  
"Alright, which girl Davis?"  
"Go ask Yolie to dance." Davis laughed as Ken paled. "What's the matter? You scared?"  
"N-no." With that Ken set off across the room. Davis went to go get his cup refilled, and when he came back Yolie had her arms around Ken's neck and they were gently swaying to 'Adeste Fideles' or Oh come all ye faithful.   
"I guess I set myself up for that one." Davis whispered to his soda. He wished Kari where there, but quickly decided it was a good thing she wasn't. "I wonder how Tai is doing." Davis ran to the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang about a billion times before someone answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is Tai there."  
"He's here but I don't think he's in a mood to talk."   
"What's wrong with him?"  
"You tell me. He's locked himself in his room and won't come out."   
Davis sighed, "Okay. Thanks anyway." Davis wondered if he should go see Tai, to possibly comfort him, but decided against it. After all, if it were him he'd want to be left alone. At least he guessed so.  
  
[b] So Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find your way  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love...[/b]  
  
Tai lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, tears of anger and loneliness running down his face.   
"I'm the leader and I gotta' be strong." But it was hard for him. His heart ached with want of someone to love him. Someone to tell him that everything would be all right someday. Someday soon, he hoped. But there was no one. No one that cared that he was spending Christmas Eve locked in his room to avoid a drunken father and a life that he hated. And as he lay there he wondered when the last time was that someone had told him that they loved him. Kari that morning, but she didn't really count. She was his little sister, and would love him no matter what. His mom hadn't said it for ages; she was always away trying to make money so they could live, because their dad spent all his paychecks on alcohol of all sorts. And his dad had never in Tai's memory told him he loved him.  
  
[b] Let all the children know  
Everywhere that they go  
Their whole life long  
Let them know love  
  
Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find your way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find a way  
Everyone, everywhere  
Don't Save It All For Christmas Day  
Find your way  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on  
Love...  
Love........[/b]  



	2. God bless us everyone

"AH! Whoa!" Joe fell back, landing on top of Jim.  
"Hey Joe, watch where you're falling!" Joe jumped up, laughing.  
"Come on Jim, where's your holiday spirit?"  
"I must have left it in my other pants."   
Joe laughed again, "Come on bro, help me finish decorating the tree. It's so rare we're all home together, we should be enjoying it."  
"I am enjoying it. Just not the crushing part." Then Jim laughed, and slapped Joe on the back. Joe fell over, causing Jim to laugh harder.   
Tai scowled through the glass.  
"How can they have all that, and not share with people. People like me who don't have it." Tai slumped off, carrying a backpack over his shoulders.  
  
[b] Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
It's the season to be jolly  
And be thankful for all that we have  
All the lights and decorations  
Put up in anticipation  
Of the joyful celebration  
That's on its way  
(We're) counting the days  
'Til it's time for Christmas day[/b]  
  
Tai brushed the snowflakes off his checks, making them wetter then they already where. His toes where going numb through his sneakers, which after 3 hours of trekking through newly fallen snow. He felt numb all over from the slushy splashing of cars. But he was not going back. He was leaving behind the life that he had had, and starting new. No drunken dad, no missing mother, and no more pain or stench of alcohol. Unfortunately none of the other digidestined knew he was leaving or that he'd even left. In a distance he heard a group of carolers singing "Peace on Earth, good will to men." Tai laughed at the thought.  
  
[b] Oh and God bless us everyone  
The good and the bad  
The happy; the sad  
Oh and God bless us everyone  
Here's to family and friends  
It's good to be here again[/b]  
  
Kari walked in the door, laid down with gifts in bright colored boxes and bags.  
"Hi dad, what's up? Where's Tai?"  
"Nothing much and in his room." Kari smiled and handed her dad a bright blue box. Mr. Kamiya smiled and shook it gently.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you, or it won't be any fun tomorrow." Kari put the other boxes under the brightly-lit tree, and smiled. She then walked over to Tai's door and knocked.  
"Tai, you awake?" No answer, so she figured he was asleep. "I'll let him stay that way until morning."   
  
Tai hid in the shadows of down town Odebia. Kids where running up and down the street, carrying boxes or looking in the bright store displays hoping Santa would bring that special gift that night. Tai smiled, realizing it hadn't been that long ago when he and his friends had done the same thing. Except Tai had done it so he wouldn't have to see his father come home drunk and his mom yelling at him while Tai covered Kari's ears with his hands and held her on his lap protectively.   
"Man, a trip down memory lane is something I so don't need right now." Tai sighed, turning out to the desolate outskirts of town. Looking over his shoulder, he could barely make out the outline of his apartment building.  
"Well no turning back now." With that he set out to find whatever it was he was searching for.  
  
[b] On the streets there's children laughing  
People smile as they are passing  
Christmas time is here, our waiting is done  
Wishing it could last forever  
Not just twelve days in December  
Through the year let's try to remember  
That special way  
That everyone feels  
It's the magic of Christmas day[/b]  
  
The clock in the family room struck midnight, but Sora didn't care. She sat curled up by the fire, flipping through an old photo album. The rainbow glare shown off of the page from the Christmas lights. Pictures of her, Tai, and the others shown from almost every page. Excpeacilly of her and Tai, together, after all they had been friends since they were little kids. On one page she saw a picture of her and Tai at the soccer camp that had been a few weeks before their summer camp. A few weeks before the digital world. Right next to that was a picture taken the day after the digiworld adventure. Looking closely at the two pictures Sora noticed something different about Tai. In the first picture his eyes had seemed like they were on fire, and he was ready to rip it up any moment. In the second picture they were more serious, mature looking eyes.  
"He grew up then." Sora whispered to herself. As she turned yet another page, she noticed another change had come over her friend. This picture was taken just a few days after they defeated MaloMyotismon. While the others eyes were dancing with delight about finally being able to say they had won, Tai looked different. Although his face looked happy like the rest, his eyes looked empty. They had lost their spark, and looked almost defeated. He stood a little apart from the rest, looking tough yet sad at the same time. The next picture gave away why Tai's soul had changed so drastically. It was a picture of last Christmas. Tai had given Sora an orange kitten, which she promptly named courage. It had Sora in front holding courage, with Tai leaning over his shoulders. He was smiling, but he was glaring at the person taking the picture. Straining her memory, Sora remember it had been Tai's father, and that he had been slightly drunk and smelt strongly of alcohol.   
"So that's it." Sora whispered, and shut the book. She picked up courage, now a full-grown cat, and stroked him gently.  
"Please God, help Tai. Please."   
  
[b] Oh and God bless us everyone  
The good and the bad  
The happy; the sad  
Oh and God bless us everyone  
Here's to family and friends  
It's good to be here again[b]  
  
It was almost midnight, and Tai found himself on his knees.   
"Of all the nights for Japan to freeze over it has to be the night I'm running away." Tai shivered, wishing that he wasn't alone, but that he was home with one of his friends. Or one of his friends were with him now. Suddenly a warm golden light shown above his head. He looked up, and saw a figure that looked a lot like Angewomon standing over him.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm an angel."  
"I can see that, but I meant your name."  
"I have no name Taichi. But I am here to take you home."  
"No way! I'm not ready to die yet!" The angel laughed at the panic on Tai's face.  
"Not that home silly. The one you've just left."  
"No way to that one either. Homes are places with love. And my apartment doesn't have that."   
"Maybe not from your father Taichi, for his one love is alcohol. But your mother loves you, and depends on you greatly. Kari loves you, and always will. And all your friends care about you. As a matter a fact it's one of your friends that sent me here to get you. Now come on." The angel picked Tai up, and carried him to his balcony. "Now go to sleep Tai, after all you can still get 4 more hours of sleep before Kari comes and wakes you up." With a quick smile the angel disappeared, leaving Tai standing alone in the cold. As he drifted off to sleep in his bed a few minutes later memories came back to him. Memories of Christmas long forgotten. Memories of Kari and himself playing with Miko new years eve. Memories of what it was like to be a family. And he vowed then and there to have those days back. To be a family once again.   
  
[b] So fill your heart with love and joy  
And through the eyes of girls and boys  
Share their wonder, live through their joy  
It's easy to do, just open your heart  
The spirit will come to you[/b]  
  
"Wake up big brother!" Kari called, banging on the door. Tai rolled over.  
"What happened? Did I dream all that?"  
"Wake up sleepy head! It's 3:00 AM and we haven't opened presents yet."   
Tai groaned, "The angel was wrong. I only got 3 hours of sleep."  
"What did you say onii-san?"  
"Nothing." Tai unlocked the door, and was greeted by a large box.  
"What's this?"  
"Open it and find out." So Tai opened it, and was greeted by another large box. Then another one, and another one. Finally he got down to a box about the size of a floppy disk. Lifting of the lid he found a pennant inside. It was shaped like a heart and said…  
"Together 4ever, the Digidestined". Tai smiled, once again feeling the Christmas spirit.  
"Okay now Onii-san, what did you get me?" Tai walked over to the phone and dialed a number, then handed it to Kari.  
"Hello?" I groggy voice answered.  
"Um…hello." Kari said. The voice instantly picked up.  
"Hey Kari what are you doing calling me at 3:00 AM? It's to early to go find some mistletoe!" Kari squealed and hung up the phone, whacking her brother with it on the way.  
"Tai you jerk! Whatcha' call Davis for?"  
  
[b] Oh and God bless us everyone  
The good and the bad  
The happy; the sad  
Oh and God bless us everyone  
Here's to family and friends  
Till next time we meet again[/b]  



End file.
